Castle in Spain
by gamefreak1
Summary: Shuichi just turned 16 and wants to live in this castle, but he ingores the rumors that the castle is haunted but what happens when he starts hearing footsteps when he's alone? AU
1. Bedasi

I don't own Gravitation, ok? Just borrowing characters.  
This is AU.  
Summary; Shuichi goes to live in a beautiful castle which nobody seems to want to live in. people warn him  
about it but Shuichi doesn't listen. But after awhile, strange things starts to happen in the castle and Shuichi's  
all alone. I seems that Shuichi isn't as alone as he thought as he starts to hear footsteps and see weird shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Castle in Spain   
  
Blue eyes watched the clouds as the trip went on and on. He was quite excited at the beginning, but  
after hours of driving and nothing to look at but clouds, fields, trees and occasionally a horse or  
some sort of farm animal, he was quite bored. Shuichi was finally 16 and he had decided that he wanted to live in the  
castle that his father had bought for "tax reasons". Shuichi had complained that what use was the castle  
if nobody had lived in it.   
  
Shuichi had the loved the castle as soon as he had set eyes on it, the beautiful stain glass windows  
on top of the main door, the grand stairs, the huge living room and especially the master bedroom with the huge  
bed and beautiful bathroom with the huge jacuzzi. He had never got the reason why nobody wanted to live in such a   
wonderful place. But that's was the way it was.   
  
Shuichi's mother had begged him not to go, saying that she'll miss him and who else was she going  
to talk to when Shuichi was gone and her husband was on a business trip. Father had a lot of business out through  
the year and Shuichi had hardly ever seen him home for more the 1 day. But Shuichi still stayed with his desision,  
no matter what, he was going. His father had shouted at him in the phone, telling him not to go, and that he'll  
regret it but Shuichi just listened and went anyways.  
  
Finally, the carriage slowed down to a stop by the side of the road. Shuichi looked out and  
realized that they still weren't there yet. "Excuse me sir? Why are we stopping?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Sorry, I don't want to get too near the castle... You will have to walk the rest." The man frowned  
then added, "Be careful."  
  
"I will... I just don't see why you can drive me to the castle." Shuichi answered and picked up  
his bag and walked out.  
  
"I just can't, please be careful, people say that castle is haunted." the man whispered to him and looked around  
nervously.  
  
"What do you mean haunted! Hey!" Shuichi shouted but the man paid no attention and drove away, leaving   
Shuichi in the dust. Shuichi stood there for minute wondering what the man meant by the castle was haunted, surely  
such a beautiful castle won't be haunted? Shuichi picked up his bags and started down the road towards the little  
town in front of the castle.  
  
Shuichi walked and walked until he reached a sign; "Welcome to Bedasi!" Shuichi stared at the  
sign for a second then continued walking until he reached the town.  
  
"Hi! Who are you? I don't think i've seen you before. Are you new to Bedasi?" A green haired boy  
pratically bounced out from a house.  
  
"Yeah, i'm just moving in." Shuichi smiled and held out his hand, "Name's Shindou Shuichi."  
  
"That's great! There aren't many people my age around here, you are 16 right?" Shuichi nodded as the  
boy shook his hand, "My name's Suguru! Which one's your place?"  
  
"I'm moving into that castle behind the town."  
  
"Really?" Suguru frowned, "You're not kidding me are you? Nobody lives there, that place is... Nevermind."  
  
"Is what?" Suguru shook his head. "Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"Alright! But be quiet!" Suguru looked around and pulled Shuichi into his house, "We're not supposed to  
talk about this, but if you really want to know... It's a good idea you know so you're warned. Anyway, a long time ago, a  
family of 5 lived there, a mother, father, daughter and 2 sons. They were pretty rich, I think their family were orginally  
monks. The oldest son had a tutor for english, you know, writing. Something happened between that guy and his tutor  
and the boy killed the tutor.When the boy realized what he had done, he fled. Then there was disagreement between  
the youngest son and the father. The father wanted the son to be a monk just like the father but the son disagreed, so  
the son commited suicide. later, the mother and father moved out to get rid of the memory leaving the house to the  
oldest of the family, the daughter." Suguru paused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"nothing, her name was Mika, she's my aunt, she married my cousin Tohma. She sold the house to this rich  
guy but after living in it for awhile the man had said he didn't want it, said something about this bad feeling in the  
house. So Mika sold it to another family, but after awhile the son fell off the stairs and died so they moved out. Then  
she sold it to this business guy, but he doesn't live there, she says that he bought it for "tax reasons."  
  
"yeah, that was my father..." Shuichi frowned, "that wasn't true was it?"  
  
"It's true! trust me! Don't go in there! It's not safe! Be-"  
  
"What's not safe?"   
  
"Mother!" Suguru exclaimed, "Nothing we were just talking about something, this is Shuichi, he's new here."  
  
"Nice to meet you Shuichi! Do you want to stay for dinner?" The women smiled.  
  
"No thanks, I need to get going. Thank you for the offer." Shuichi bowed.  
  
"So polite... Suguru! You could learn something from him!" She smiled and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, I gotta get going. Thanks." shuichi started out the door but was stopped by Suguru.  
  
"please be careful, you heard what I had said. It's best if you don't go there." Suguru whispered.  
  
"... Thanks, I'll think about it." Shuichi pushed past Suguru. Shuichi turned and waved then set off again. He  
thought about what Suguru had said. The tale had made sense, but it couldn't had been true... Shuichi was started to doubt  
his decision about staying at the castle when he smacked into something or someone. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!"  
Shuichi looked up to meet piecing yellow eyes.   
  
"Huh, whatever, just watch out next time." The man shifted to the right and walked on.  
  
"Wait! What's your name!?" Shuichi scrambled to his feet, "I new here... I want to know more people."  
  
The man stared at him for a second then said, "Yuki, Yuki Eiri."  
  
"Nice to meet you Yuki-sama!" Shuichi beamed and held out his hand.  
  
"Where do you live, I didn't hear anyone was moving in." Yuki asked ingoring Shuichi's hand.  
  
"In the castle behind the town! Where do you live?"  
  
Yuki froze. "You don't need to know." Yuki started walking, "Watch out for that house kid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. 


	2. the castle and pink bunnies?

I don't own nothing. please dun sue me.  
  
panalantic- it's interesting, ne?   
ksya-chan- wow, ppl really thk this is interesting... i'm glad...  
kusogaki- yeah, i kno... but i felt like making suguru bounce... -^-^-  
smash/turnip girl- here's the next chap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watch out for that house kid. That phrase ran in his head over and over again as Shuichi walked in  
the castle's door. He scanned the room, the room had beige colored walls with rose wallpaper. A beautiful  
vase sat on a stylish table on the side.  
  
Shuichi locked the door and peeked into the living room, a huge fireplace with a clock on mantel greet him.   
Shuichi sighed, what was that man kidding about? The house is harmless! Shuichi thought as he jumped onto  
the black sofa and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts danced through his head as he counted the little bumps on the   
white ceiling.   
  
Shuichi suddenly sat up, a sad piano melody swept into the room. Shuichi stood up slowly, "Who's there?" He  
shouted. The music stopped as suddenly as it started, as if it had heard Shuichi's shout.  
  
Silence consumed the room as Shuichi stood paralyzed. He was started to doubt his our thoughts about the house  
being harmless, he slowly walked into the kitchen, then the next room and the next until he reached the den. A white  
grand piano stood there, a slight layer of dust covering it. The lid was open and the white and black keys showed.   
  
The room was empty and showed no sign that anyone had being there, Shuichi walked over to the piano and  
touched the keys. The keys were perfectly clean, unlike the rest of the piano, but the stand for the music sheet was covered  
in a thick layer of dust, as if the lid was opened for a long period of time.  
  
Shuichi felt his gut twist as he realized what was happening. 'No,' Shuichi thought as he glanced once again  
at the piano, 'No... this can't be happening... I did NOT hear the piano play itself... there are No such thing as ghosts...  
no... I must have fallen asleep and dreamt... yeah, that must have been it...' Shuichi took a deep breath and convinced himself that he had fallen asleep on the sofa and dreamt the music.  
  
Shuichi picked his bag and walked upstairs into his room, he dropped the bag onto the ground and jumped onto the bed. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is it?" A shadow brushed past the piano. It slowly made it's way up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*crash* Shuichi shot up. He scanned the room for the source of the sound, a book was on the ground. Shuichi sighed in relief. 'stupid book... scared the hell out of me...' Shuichi smiled. He layed down again and tried to fall asleep but just as his eyes closed, another crash was heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is it?!" the voice hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuichi gulped, 'I'm dreaming.... I'm dreaming... Oh god! Please tell me i'm dreaming!' Shuichi stepped outside into the hall. He slowly scanned the hall for any signs of movement, he slowly wandered towards the rooms that he had never bothered to check out. He grabbed the closet item which happened to be a vase as a weapon as he stepped into the room.  
  
Shuichi reached for the light switch, he flicked it on. He glanced around at the room, nothing was really out of place. The room was a shade of baby green, the bed covers were the same colors as the walls with pink bunnies on it. Shuichi let down his guard and walked over to the drawer. On it was a picture, a boy standing beside what looks to be his parents. The boy had on the biggest smile Shuichi have ever seen and he was holding the weirdest thing. A pink fluffy bunny rabbit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHERE IS IT!!!!?????" the voice screamed, the shadow charged into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHERE IS IT!!!!!!????" A gust of wind erupted into the room, knocking Shuichi over.  
  
"AHHHH! What the-" Shuichi's eyes grew wide, he watched as a shadow came in.  
  
"Where is it?" the shadow hissed at Shuichi's frighten figure, "Tell me..."  
  
"Where's what!? I don't know what you're talking about!" Shuichi moved back, "Just... Just leave me alone!" Shuichi nudged away from the dark figure. But the dark figure continued to ask the same question. Shuichi grabbed the picture that he was holding and threw it at the figure. The frame went right through the stomach.  
  
"You..." Shuichi looked at it in fear, "You're a ghost aren't you?"  
  
"A... A ghost?" The figure suddenly stopped. "A ghost... I- I'm a ghost...?" The figure suddenly backed away, it tripped and fell. Shuichi used that time and dashed out of the room and into the dark hallway, leaving the figure behind.  
  
Shuichi rushed into his room and let out the that he didn't even know that he was holding. He gasped for air while thinking about what had happened. 'that... thing... could it really be a ghost?' Shuichi shivered, 'what... what if they were right about this place being haunted...'   
  
Shuichi leaned against the door and sat in silence, waiting for the sun to come up. After awhile Shuichi's eyelids dropped. He was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
